Dirty Little Secret: Lemon One Shots!
by DracosVixen95
Summary: Dramione one shots! I have locations on hand for their sexapades, but if you one in mind that I haven't done, let me know! A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the locations used or the characters involved and/or mentioned. I wish I did, but I don't. I only claim rights to the plot!
1. Shot 1

Dirty Little Secret

"Detention"

Hermione hated Draco Malfoy. Everyone knew this, and made themselves aware of Hermione's rage if they spoke of his name in her presence. She was prepared to hex him if he did something to ruin her day. Although she had a slight crush on him, Malfoy sometimes made her day horrible.

And today was one of those damn days.

She turned her back for a minute, a goddamn minute! When she turned back, the erumpent potion was bubbling, and had turned to a nasty blue-green hue. Hermione didn't even get a chance to yell "duck" before the cauldron exploded, sending the potion everywhere.

Hermione stood, and caught Malfoy sniggering like the childish git he is. Fury roared in her, and she stood, pointing her wand at the bastard.

"_Anteoculatia_!"

Hermione smirked as his tongue, covered in horns, protruded from his mouth. A hand smacked down on her shoulder, and she looked up, gulping. Snape was absolutely livid, and she knew she'd done it now.

"Granger, Malfoy, detention, eight o'clock. Zabini, take Malfoy to Madame Pomfrey and get his tongue back to normal! Everyone else, return to the potion. It should be about ready."

And so that made today horrible.

*Eight o'clock, Snape's classroom*

Draco waltzed in late for detention, and he could see Snape's vein pulsing in his head in anger. He'd managed to get his tongue back, after Granger's little hex caused it be covered in horns.

Granger, the little mudblood bitch, was sitting at a table far away from the door, and had a set frown on her lips. She had changed into a blue tank top and a pair of white shorts, wearing her slippers. She seemed prepared for bed, almost.

It got him thinking of how she looked in bed naked, his hand tangled in her curly hair, which wasn't good for him right now.

Granger had filled out since last year. She had an hourglass shape now, and her breasts had filled out. Everyone wanted her, but she remained insistent on being an old Victorian maid until she said so.

There was no way a bloody virgin like her could be a prude forever.

"You two will be cleaning out the cauldrons used today. No magic! I will lock your wands in the drawer until you are done. You cannot leave until they are clean. I will see you in three hours."

Snape locked their wands in a drawer and left in a billow of cloaks, the door clicking shut behind him. Two sets of cleaning supplies sat on the desk.

Granger grabbed one and settled by a stack of cauldrons, scrubbing the hell outta them. Malfoy settled down by another stack and set to work.

A half hour later, Malfoy sat back and stretched, cracking his spine. It hurt, sitting on the stone floor. His arms hurt, too, from scrubbing nonstop for the past half hour. He peeked over to see how Granger was doing, and felt a smirk settle over his lips.

She was leaning over a cauldron, trying to reach a stain near the bottom, he assumed. What made him smirk, though, was that she had no knickers on. Granger didn't wear knickers to bed, then. That was _definitely _interesting.

He could put it to his own advantage.

Malfoy resumed on the cauldron, a plan forming in his head as he scrubbed hard. Granger had no idea what was even coming.

*half hour later*

It was nine thirty by the time they'd both finished. Hermione could tell because Flinch was making his rounds and whispering to his cat. He knew they were in detention for Snape had told him so.

_Bloody old squib! Stupid bastard! I swear, they conspire on things some times._

She stood and stretched, cracking her back and her neck. Her arms were aching from scrubbing the cauldrons until they shined like the Great Hall.

"So, Granger, do you normally not wear knickers to bed? Or did you forget to put a pair on in your haste?"

She felt her face burn red. She usually did go knickerless, and she'd attended to put a pair on before coming here, but her shower had taken longer than anticipated, and in her rush had completely forgotten. They were still on her bed, waiting to be put on.

"Oh, bloody hell." She groaned, keeping her back to him as her face flushed even more.

Which was a bloody fucking mistake.

"Even prudes can't go without sex, Granger, no matter how hard they try. Even touching yourself isn't enough to satisfy the hungry beast inside, is it?"

_Damn_. He was right up behind her, his mouth right by her ear, speaking the words that made her hot in her belly. She couldn't escape, even if she wanted to.

Both of his hands were on her stomach, one hand tracing her hip bone, the other toying with the end of her tank top. His mouth was skimming her ear and jaw, teasing her earlobe. She was melting under his touch.

In one fell swoop, she had his hair laced between her fingers, and a begging moan slipping from her parted lips. That moan from her mouth did him in.

His right hand went up her top, the other darting into his white shorts. She was fucking wet already. His mouth sucked on her neck, leaving a vivid black and blue bruise on her pearl white skin.

He rubbed her clit, and she moaned softly, her legs spreading further apart, giving him more room. Her breast was a soft mound of flesh, pearl white with her rosy nipple the only splash of color in that area. He twisted her nipple, and she gasped, her hips bucking in response.

"Dammit, Granger, if you keep reacting like that, I don't think my self-control will hold together much longer." He growled, his teeth scraping her shoulder, leaving a soft imprint of his teeth.

"Snape's going to be-ah!"

He palmed her breast as he slipped a finger into her, causing her back to arch and her deliciously round arse to press into his boner. Holy hell, did she even know what those noises coming out of her mouth did to him?

His dick was hard, and pressed up against her ass. Hermione had never experienced something so deliciously erotic, except in her fantasies.

"Fuck Snape. He won't be back around for another hour and a half."

Malfoy inserted a second finger into her, and curled them into her g spot. A loud, satisfying moan escaped her mouth, and he felt the ache in his pants get worse. Dammit, he couldn't wait another fucking minute to tease her longer.

He pressed her down onto the desk, her back facing him still. She was breathing hard as he removed his fingers and pulled her shorts down to her knees, letting them fall to her ankles. Malfoy spread her legs, and moaned softly at her wet pussy. He hadn't even entered her yet, and she was dripping.

Malfoy undid the buckle on his belt, then the button, and the zipper, yanking both his knickers and pants down, freeing his cock. His hands slid around her stomach, and up, cupping her breasts, tugging her against him, rubbing her clit with his cock.

_Oh my god, he's huge._

His cock had to be at least nine inches. It was bigger than her toy, which was only five inches. Hermione hoped that years of shoving the toy into her would help take him in.

Malfoy could only wonder if she'd be able to take his nine inch cock in. Most girls couldn't even take that much. He'd find out soon enough. His mouth left another bruise on her throat, and found her ear, tugging on her earlobe.

"Virgin or not, I am going to fuck you so hard. Be prepared, Granger, for I can be very rough."

Her body shivered under his, and he shuddered, too. Damn her and her sexy body. It made him horny, so fucking horny. It drove him mad.

"P-Please, Draco, fuck me roughly." She moaned, her hips pressing into him.

He didn't hesitate, and thrusted into her, her pussy taking him to the hilt. Granger whimpered, and he waited patiently, until she groaned his name.

"Yes, Granger?"

"Don't stop, please."

She was practically begging.

Using her breasts as a hand hold, he pulled out slowly, and thrusted back in, hard. She cried out, writhing and moaning under him.

Draco thrusted into her again, his hands slidding to her hips, gripping them tight enough to leave bruises on her hips. He could hear his balls slapping against her pussy as he thrusted in and out of her, grunting loudly as the table scrapped the floor with each thrust. He increased his speed, grabbing a fistful of her hair, pounding into her pussy, making her scream.

"AAHHHH, DRACO! OH FUCKING GOD! FUCK ME HARDER, PLEASE!"

He did so, her breasts bouncing up and down with the hard movements. He could feel the familiar tightening in his balls, and knew he was going to cum, soon.

His cock moving in and out of her was amazing. She'd never felt anything so hot before, and wished it'd never have to end. But she felt the tightening in her belly.

"Ahhh, Draco, I'm about to- AHHH!"

Her walls tightened around him as she screamed, and she came around him. He rode out her orgasm, thrusting in and out of her fast and hard, growling, his teeth scrapping her back.

"Shit, fuck… Fuck!"

He shot his seed into her pussy and collasped onto her in exhaustion. Her fingers toyed with his as they caught their breath. Malfoy had pulled out of her, and her pussy was overflowing with cum.

"That was unbelievably _amazing_."

"I told you, Granger. A prude can't rely on her fingers alone to quiet the beast."

*The next day*

Snape had finished explaining the potion for today and was going to sit at his desk when he spotted something white on the floor.

"What," he said quietly, "exactly is this?"

"Isn't it obviously, Snape? It's your cum from jacking off in here."

Draco smirked as everyone, including hickie ridden Granger, laughed at him. A vein in his head pulsed and throbbed. Draco just went on smirking.

"Malfoy, detention, eight o' clock for that smart mouth remark! And you, too, Granger, for laughing!"

"Wouldn't miss it, Professor Snape." They said in unison, a spark in their eyes.

**_Dirty Little Secret lemon one shot *END*_**


	2. Shot 2

**A/N: I have gotten soooo many favorites and then two reviews from SassyLuv (thanks for the ideas! I'll get on 'em ASAP!) & Binchenchen for pointing out an error I didn't even realize I'd made! So, thanks again and keep it coming!**

**DONE: Potions Room, Astronomy Tower**

* * *

><p>Dirty Little Secret<br>"Project"

"I will be giving you a project to do. You must pick one constellation, draw it, and then write a paper on it. You will use two to five sheets of parchment to write the essay. To make sure everyone does it, you will partner up with someone. You have small slips of parchment in front of you. Write or draw whatever, so long as it's appropriate, fold it up, and place it in the hat." Professor Sinistra said, pacing the front of the classroom they used when they weren't in the astronomy tower.

Hermione chew the end of her quill for a minute or two, before dipping it in the ink and crudely drawing a ferret. She chuckled under her breath, remembering the year Mad Eye taught here, and turned Malfoy into a ferret. That was two years ago, and Mad Eye is currently at his home, being a ruckus to his neighbors.

Still chuckling, she folded it up and walked over to drop it in. As she did, a pale hand bumped hers, and she flushed. She looked up and realized it was Malfoy.

He smirked and pinched her cheeks. Hermione smacked his hands away and glared as Malfoy walked back to his seat. She absolutely hated the ferret. They'd practically grown up together, the past five years.

But at the same she wished she could tell him how she honestly felt about him. However, Malfoy was known for breaking poor girls' hearts, and she didn't want her heart shattered, too.

"Alright, we shall start with Ms. Granger. Please reach in and pick out one."

She reached in gingerly, and pulled out a piece of parchment. Quickly unfolding it, her stomach dropped unpleasantly. "**Mudblood**" was scrawled across it, and she felt like crying.

Of all the people to get, it had to be the one person she liked and hated in the same sitting. He also reminded her that she, a _muggle_, would never gain his pureblood attention.

Oh, how Hermione wanted to rip the parchment to shreds, or burn it with her wand and watch it blow away in the breeze.

"Who did you get, Ms. Granger?"

"M-Malfoy." She stammered out, her fingers clenched around the parchment.

Hermione zoned out after getting hers, and didn't pay attention to anyone else, for that matter. She didn't know if she could handle all night with Malfoy that close and being a prick.

"Oi, Granger! Snap out of whatever dreamland you're in! Yeah, sure, it's nice to be partnered with me, but don't lose your muggle head over it."

She stood, and gave him a very nasty glare. Malfoy sneered back, but he flinched internally. Granger was fucking scary when she was angry. She punched him in the face in their third year, and he walked around with a black eye for some time afterwards.

He didn't like admitting that a girl, a _muggle_, had punched him and gave him a black fucking eye. It wasn't proudest moment, and his father hadn't taken it lightly.

_A mudblood girl punched you in the eye? I knew allowing her kind into the school would be nothing but trouble!_

He doesn't even know the half of it.

"Sinistra said the tower would be unlock from curfew tonight to three am. And that Flinch is completely aware of the project and would not punish any students in the tower."

She nodded stiffly and grabbed her bag off the ground, bending over slightly. Her skirt lifted a little, revealing a pair of black lace knickers. Malfoy smirked, and hoped he wouldn't forget this memory of Granger's lacy knickers for a long time.

"What are you staring at, ferret?" She snapped, glaring at him.

_**She doesn't realize it, but her anger is the sexiest part of her.**_

"Nothing. Astronomy tower at ten alright with you? I think mostly everyone would be out by then, and we'd have some peace to work."

"Fine." She said, turning on her heel, hastily muttering a few words under her breath, and lighting the parchment on fire.

As Malfoy left, he smirked. Tonight was a long ways away, and he was an impatient person.

* * *

><p>*Ten o'clock, Astronomy Tower*<p>

_He and his damn swagger is so annoying, but so hot._

Hermione was waiting in the tower, and he'd nearly shown up late, and with his swagger in full swing, no fucking less. She glared at him, and shoved one half of the parchment & a quill into his hands.

"You draw one side of this constellation here." She said, pointing at it on the map she brought.

"I'll draw the other half, and we'll combine them into a single drawing when we're done. It's fairly simple constellation to draw, and shouldn't be too hard to do. I'd say an hour or two, at the most, so long as we don't mess up."

"Whatever, Granger, I'm not entirely stupid, you know."

_I'm not so sure about that, git._

Hermione took the telescope on the left and Malfoy took the one to the left, and they settled into a routine, Malfoy asking an occasional question about a star placement if he wasn't too sure.

* * *

><p>*12:27 pm*<p>

_Done, finally. Better get a damn good grade on this. With Granger as my partner, that shouldn't be too much of an issue._

"I'm done, Granger, what about you?"

"Almost, just trying to place where this last star is."

Malfoy walked over and peeked over her shoulder, and compared his to hers. Reaching over her shoulder, he tapped the parchment a bit away from the last star she'd put on.

"Here. Mine ends about here, so yours should end there, too."

"Oh. Uh, thank you. Maybe you're not such an idiot as I thought."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and gathered up the supplies, placing them on top of his bag. Granger did the same and yawned, stretching a little, cracking her back.

"I'll combine the parchments in a minute. My back hurts from standing for so long."

"So, Granger, when did you, o holy Virgin Mary, start wearing black lace knickers? Hmmm?"

Hermione turned red, and looked up at him. How in all that is holy, did he fucking know that she wore black lace knickers? He smirked widely and pinched her bright red cheeks again.

"Your skirt is getting too short to wear, Granger. You flash people, you know."

When had she bent over today?

And it hit her like a brick. _Class._ She'd bent over to get her bag, and Malfoy had been right behind her, talking to her. He'd seen her knickers.

There's no way in bloody hell he'd ever let her live it down.

"I, for one, think it's hot. They're so easy to take off, especially with teeth. Don't you think so, Granger?"

Those words made her hot, and she squirmed a little under his gaze, wishing he wouldn't talk so _dirty_, without even thinking about it! He just smirked, and that made her squirm more.

"Are you getting a bit _wet_, Granger?"

"N-No. I don't know what you're talking about. I-I should go. Lessons are tomorrow and I need my – Ah!"

Malfoy plucked her off the floor before she could move away, and out of instinct, wrapped her legs around his waist. Whatever he was doing, she did not like it, not one bit!

"P-Put me down this instance, you stupid git!"

"I don't think so, Granger. I've gotten a glimpse of those knickers, and I have _no _intention of releasing you now. Oh, no, I have _every _intention of teasing and fucking you senseless, Granger."

_Oh, god_.

How can he make the simplest and crudest of words sound so fucking _delicious_? Surely, he'd be the death of her, and everything she holds true.

And he was going to fucking corrupt her entire being, her entire life in one fell swoop.

Her back hit the cold stone, and she shivered. She could feel the chill on her back, on her legs. She choose the wrong and right day to wear a skirt.

Malfoy's mouth brushed over her pearl white skin, and sucked, leaving a bruise where her neck meets her shoulder. He tangled his hand in her hair, his thumb brushing over her full bottom lip.

_I swore that this wouldn't happen with Malfoy again!_

His hand in her hair, his thumb brushing her lips, and his mouth leaving bruises and hickies on her neck was too much for her to handle.

Hermione felt his long fingers brush her skin, undoing button after button on her shirt. She'd gone braless, and was so very glad she had.

His mouth stopped marking her as his in search of something so much better, and slid over her pearl white breast. Malfoy took her nipple in his mouth, and swirled his tongue around it. His free hand twisted and pulled her nipple of the other.

"A-Ah…" She mewled, withering under his mouth and hand.

Hermione was so hot at her core, and desperately wished he'd pay attention to there. She was going absolutely crazy under his tongue, and he had switched to the other breast, determined to pleasure both.

But, god, could he go to her core, _please_?

"D-Draco, ah!"

He bit down on her nipple, smirking softly at her gasp. Granger was withering under him, and it drove him mad. But he couldn't give into his own pleasure just yet. He did say he'd tease and fuck her senseless.

A Malfoy never went back on their promises.

"Yes, Granger?"

"It's so hot." She groaned out, her hand in his hair, pulled taut in pleasure.

"Soon, horny kitty, soon. Just hold on."

Hermione moaned when he called her a horny kitty. He'd called that before, a hell of a long time ago, and while they were hammered on fire whiskey, no less. The fact that he remembered made her even more hot and bothered.

Malfoy trailed his mouth up again, and hovered over her parted mouth. He wanted to see her expression, and hear her moan as he touched her.

His hand slid along her thigh, and touched her knickers lightly. They were wet, and he groaned loudly. He so badly wanted to rip her knickers off, and get to fucking her already.

Hermione gasped as his thumb pressed against her clit outside of her knickers. Malfoy's mouth found hers, pushing his tongue. Fuck, this felt too damn good.

She moaned against his mouth as his thumb began to go in circles, rubbing her lightly but hard at the same time. Her mouth broke free of his, just for a minute, to quickly shift position.

"Oh, god, Draco, _please_."

Her begging did him in. His mouth pulled from hers and he yanked her knickers off, tossing them to the side somewhere, burying his head in her shoulder.

He scrambled to remove his pants, without dropping her, and they dropped, revealing his hard cock. Panting hard, he thrusted into her, all the way to the hilt. She cried out, her back arching off the wall.

Malfoy thrusted again, her body moving up with the movement. Her breasts bounced against his chest. He thrusted into her again, hard.

"Ah, Draco, god. Don't stop, don't stop, please!"

His hands gripped her hips as he thrusted into her over and over again, driving deep, hitting the right spot every time, sharply. Hermione moaned his name, loudly.

Her and her damn moans would be the death of him. Her pussy was so wet, and he was thrusting in her without even withdrawing, his balls slapping against her pussy. He felt the familiar tightening in his balls.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Me, too! Oh, Draco, ahhh!"

They came together, and fought to catch their breath, panting. He was still buried deep in her.

"What in the hell happened to me combining those parchments?"

"We got on the subject of your knickers, Granger."

* * *

><p>*Astronomy class, next day*<p>

Hermione was trying to focus, but Malfoy kept sending flying notes over to her desk behind Professor Sinistra's back. Finally, she shot him a glare, and grabbed the most recent note, opening it.

_I found your knickers in the tower this morning, finally. If you want them back, come to the tower tonight at ten thirty. Don't wear any knickers or bras, Granger._

_-M_

Hermione blushed and nodded to him, biting her lip in anticipation of that night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dirty Little Secret lemon one shot *END*<strong>_


	3. Shot 3

Dirty Little Secret

"Sneaking Around"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one shot location is provided by SassyLuv! Thank you so much for the idea! I'll get the next one up as soon as I can! 3**

* * *

><p>Snape was on patrol tonight, and decided that wearing an invisibility cloak would make it easier to catch any students out of bed. So far, the only noises had been Flinch and his cat, and Peeves in the trophy room.<p>

The night had been very uneventful, so Snape considered taking a break and going to grade some papers he'd received from the students today.

Upon reaching his office, he found the door ajar, which was odd since he locked it earlier today. He could hear voices in there, so he slipped in through the large opening and walked closer to his desk.

Granger, the mudblood, was sitting on his desk, her skirt up around her waist, revealing red lacy knickers. From the position he was in, he could also see the source of the second voice- Draco Malfoy. He was seated in his chair, and he smirked up at the bushy haired girl.

"Went with red today, hmmm?"

"Felt like changing it up a little. And a _certain someone _tore my black knickers to pieces in their haste!"

"Says the person who _begging_ me to fuck her."

Malfoy slid the chair forward, his hands on her hips. His mouth kissed the inside of her thigh, and slowly pulled her forward as he kissed up her thigh. Her legs were over his shoulders, and Malfoy used his teeth to slide Grangers knickers off. Granger's fingers were tangled in his hair, biting her lip as he removed her knickers with his teeth.

Snape should've been angry, should've gotten them out, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the scene before him. It'd been a long time since he'd last gotten any, and he was desperate enough to watch two students of his shag in his office.

"Sneaking around like we do gets me so hot, Draco." Granger said softly.

The platinum haired boy moaned, and began the teasing of Granger. She gasped, her back arching as his tongue attacked her pussy in sweet torture.

Snape slipped his penis out and began rubbing slowly, keeping in time with the two in front of him. Granger was moaning loudly, and writhing under Malfoy's expert tongue.

Snape rubbed faster.

"Oh, Draco, _god_." She mewled, her eyes closed in ecstasy.

Draco moaned, and the vibrations along his tongue nearly made her orgasm. Her nipples were fully erect, and wished his tongue was there, too. Hermione had a sense that they were being watched, but was too lost in the delicious sensations to even care.

Snape rubbed faster, and had to cover his mouth to contain a groan. The cloak made him invisible, not soundless. If they heard him, it'd all be over then.

Draco could feel the tightening of her walls, and moved quick, pulling his tongue out before she could orgasm. She glared at him, panting slightly.

"I was about to come! Why'd you stop?"

"If you're going to come, it's going to be around _me_."

The brown hair girl turned red, and nodded. Her hands slid up his chest, to his neck, and into his hair, pulling his mouth to hers. Hermione could taste herself on his tongue, and she moaned softly.

Draco got his pants undone, and pulled out his hard cock. He'd been hard for some time, and couldn't quite take it anymore. The tightness in his pants was too much.

He unbuttoned her shirt, and revealed her breasts. Groaning, his hands cupped them both, squeezing.

"A-Ah…" She gasped against his mouth.

Draco slide himself in slowly, inch by inch, until reaching the hilt. His mouth pulled from hers, and went down to her breasts, taking the nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

And he thrusted into her.

"Ah!" She mewled, her back arching against him.

Snape began rubbing himself against, matching their pace as Malfoy thrusted into her pussy. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done something like this, so out of his damn character.

But he didn't care.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrusted into her, his hands at her breasts, twisting and teasing her nipples. The desk scraped back an inch or so with each thrust.

Hermione dug her nails into his back, moaning loudly. She could feel the familiar tightness in her stomach, and knew she was going to come, soon.

"D-Draco, I'm gonna come!"

He was, too. He could feel the familiar tightening in his balls, and moved his hips faster into hers. Malfoy was determined to come with her.

Snape was going to come, too. His cock was hard, and some pre-cum was dripping from the tip. This was some of the best fun he'd had in a long, long time.

"AH, _DRACO_!"

Hermione tightened around his cock, and came. She felt his seed shoot into her, and they rode out the orgasm together, both breathing hard and covered in sweat.

Snape came, too, and the sticky white stuff hit the floor, barely making a sound. They sat there after that, catching their breath. Finally, Malfoy pulled out of Granger and they got dressed.

"We should go before someone finds us and we get in trouble from our head of houses."

The two slipped out the door, hand and hand. Snape waited until the door shut and he yanked the cloak off, clasping in his chair. Snape did himself up again, then opened the area that held his pensive, and took the memory of this moment and placed it in the bowl.

That's definitely a memory he'd like to go back and visit again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dirty Little Secret lemon one shot *END*<strong>_


End file.
